warfacefandomcom-20200223-history
Hints and Tips
Introduction The following article is a series of basic, yet often overlooked, tips and tricks that will help you be a better teammate, squad leader, and Warface player as a whole. For the more experienced players, you may find that you already know a fair amount of these tips, and would probably benefit more from more robust tutorials, tips, videos, and the like. Feel free to add in your own tips that you think would be useful here! Daily Login Feature Recently implemented, this feature encourages consecutive daily logins, giving rewards like: *Ressurection Coins *Crywar Grenades *Anti-Personnel Mines *Smoke Grenades (1 day) *10% Money Boosters (1 day & 2 day, activated upon attainment) *Crowns *Suit Skins (4 Day, 1 skin for every class) More Specifically, Here are the Detailed Sets (you unlock the next set by completing the previous): Set 1: Day 1 – 1 Resurrection Coin Day 2 – 1 Day 10% $ Booster Day 3 – 1 Day 10% $ Booster Set 2: Day 1 – 1 Resurrection Coin Day 2 – 1 Day 10% $ Booster Day 3 – 1 Day Smoke Grenade Day 4 – 2 Day 10% $ Booster Day 5 – 2 Resurrection Coins Day 6 – 5 Anti-Personal Mines Day 7 – 4 Day Superior Suit Skins Set 3: Day 1 – 1 Resurrection Coin Day 2 – 1 Day 15% $ Booster Day 3 – 1 Day Flashbang Day 4 – 2 Day 15% $ Booster Day 5 – 3 Resurrection Coins Day 6 – 5 Crywar Grenades Day 7 – 3 Day STCC Shiny Metal Set Pistol Set 4: Day 1 – 1 Resurrection Coin Day 2 – 1 Day 20% $ Booster Day 3 – 1 Day Smoke Grenade Day 4 – 2 Day 20% $ Booster Day 5 – 3 Resurrection Coins Day 6 – ? Crowns Day 7 – ? Super Bonus Log in daily! The more consecutively you log on, the more lucrative the rewards are! Casual Play You can play Warface casually, the matching (looking for a game) system is adequate, if not without faults, and the missions usually take from 5 to 30 minutes, depending on the difficulty. The mission duration makes it easy for people to pop onto the game for a mission or two, instead of having to dedicate large amounts of time to Warface. There is also a large bonus for casual mission players (new PvE missions appear every 24 hours). If you play only a few missions a day, then you will have a new mission to look forward to every day (However, if you play dozens of missions a day, then the 5 available missions will quickly turn into a grind). However, all items need to be repaired regularly and all buffs in the game are temporary; they can last from anywhere from 6 hours to one month (if used conservatively). As with most of the other free-to-play multiplayer FPS games, casual gamers may find themselves underequipped, underpowered, and progressing much slower than the more hardcore players. But everything is still unlockable with time, and Warface is definitely plenty of fun for all players. Making Money One of the biggest complaints on the Warface forums is how hard it is to make money in the game. It isn't generally the price of the new equipment; rather, it is the repair costs of said equipment that causes plenty of complaints. Often reward for succesfully completed mission would barely cover the cost of repairs, worse yet failed missions are pure loss. Here are a few tips to help you gain more money: *Complete the Regular, Skilled, and Hardcore Missions at least once a day as they grant a bonus once a day. *Default equipment does not require repairs. It is possible to complete ANY mission with default equipment, and certainly easy missions. While it is tempting to bring the best equipment you have to the mission it is much more sound to save the high end weapons and armor for the the hard PvE missions or the occasional PvP match. This way, your gun will help you win fights that you would have otherwise lost, while default weapons will get you through easy missions with adequate payout and no maintenance cost. *Try to fit in a PvP match or two; I've found that PvP matches reap more rewards than the Co-op missions, albeit with them being harder. Naturally this method relies on your abilities in PvP. *As a last resort, buy money boosts which will increase the payouts of the missions. This probably isn’t an effective solution if you are casual player, and it will only show its value on completed missions; failed missions return few enough rewards that a money boost is hardly noticeable. Be nice to your medic The team medic is the only thing standing between a healthy, 5-person squad, and a single Rifleman who would be lucky to reach the next checkpoint alive. If you want to be revived, or healed for that matter, try not to stray out into enemy fire attempting to be "Rambo" or get some kind of 360-noscope. Rather, try to think tactically in order to take less damage and bring the hurt onto the enemy. Everyone dies eventually, but try to make it easy on your medic and die someplace nice ;) where it would be easy to revive you. Medics won't go out in the open or into the group of enemies just because you were dumb enough to rush 10 men enemy squad alone. Use cover, stay with the team, avoid open spaces - this will make medic's job easier and your chances or revival much better. Defibrillators need time to recharge, once you are revived do not rush back into the fray, get out from under fire, let medic heal you completely, take stock of the tactical situation. If you die imideately after the revive medic will not be able to help you. When the squad dies it is usually the medic that is blamed, hold back bitting remarks at least until post mission scores confirm medic's fault (amount of points healed, amount of revives, etc). Insulting the medic won't gain you anything but might mean you'll lose the healer alltogether. If you really do find a lousy medic, take a note of the player and stay away. You have all the time in the world The mission score depends (among other things) on how long it takes the team to complete it, so it is tempting to rush forward. However getting killed or failing the mission alltogether isn’t good for the score, so think tactically, don't take unnecessary risks, and help out teammates. 'Know the mission' Missions are repeatable: play the mission several times and familiarize yourself with the map, available routes, NPCs spawn locations, scripted events, ambush spots and try to find tactical positions for each of the 4 classes inbetween checkpoints. 'Know your team' It’s best if you’re playing with someone you played before, have a voice chat setup to coordinate team actions, and so on. But even without all that, take some time to figure out your teammates – do they seem to know what they are doing? Do they seem to rush ahead themselves or do they take time to heal and restock? Are they selfish or do they try to work as a team? 'Know the situation' Even when you know the map and the mission there are random elements to the spawn… to say nothing about reliability of your teammates. Check the actual situation before going forward, avoid tunnel vision, check you six... when you are crossing the bridge to the next section of the map is not a good time to find out that you left your teammates behind and also failed to take out two snipers on the tower behind you. Stick together Stay with the team! There are times when it’s advantageous to split up (fighting the Heavy Gunner for instance), but even then err on the side of caution. Finding yourself fighting 4 or 5 Blackwoods alone is not pleasant, or worse yet going alone against Riot-Shield Soldier! Staying together ensures that you will always have at least 1 person backing you up, incase you get wounded, need ammo, a boost up, or (continuing with the example) killing a Riot-Shielder. Make sure there is at least 1 person covering you before you push forward! Cover is available, use it The mission maps provide a lot of cover – use it. Keep in mind not all cover works the same: wooden planks will make it harder for the enemy to target you but bullets still go straight through it so you may still take damage; a burned out car might provide a good cover if you kneel behind it, but a sniper on a higher ground might still have an right angle to hit you. Get out from under the fire. It should be your #1 priority to get to cover if you're being shot at; furthermore, don't try to shoot back. Chances are you'll miss, and in the time it took you to shoot and get killed, you could have slid into cover. Once you get to cover, stay there! You might not have a clear shot at the enemy from your position – let your teammates to take care of it, or consider the tactical situation and move to a better position… but moving out into the open will just get you killed. If the cover is not working – move. It is not uncommon to see a player stay behind a wooden wall even though still taking damage. Or for a player to be hit by a Blackwood sniper once every few seconds but reamain in place relying on medic to heal him between the hits. This is a horrible "tactic", as it is neither helping your teammates nor disposing of the enemy. And everything above is especially important during the defensive missions, whether you are defending against the waves of soldiers or say a gunship. You have to remember that important thing isn’t how many people you’ve killed, it’s how many people failed to kill you that matters; Hide, use cover, don’t stray too far from the team, cover your teammates, and wait for the clear shot. Ultimately, it is more beneficial to the team for the players to stay alive, not to kill as many Blackwood as possible before they die. Advice for each Individual Class Medic *Don’t underestimate your handgun, even the most basic ones have surprising range and considerable accuracy. Handguns might lack stopping power, but you can still take out snipers at an appreciable distance with your sidearm. *Defibrillator can be used as a melee weapon – it is slow, but very powerful. Most importantly, defibrillators deal massive amounts of damage to Heavy Gunners: wait until the Juggernaut begins to reloads, run up to it and shock. It will work regardless of whether you attack from the back or not, but it will deliver a lot more damage if you apply shock directly to power unit. *Shotgun – Absolutely devastating at close range, it can easily dispose of enemies within a few meters. It might feel counter intuitive, but you might actually want to charge toward the enemy (dive and slide if necessary to avoid some of the fire) to deliver the shot point blank. Keep in mind shotguns are slow firing and very slow to reload so try to keep the weapon fully loaded, reloading in the middle of the fight cost valuable seconds and might cost you your life, so use time downtime to reload. On the other hand remember that most shotguns reload one slug at a time and can be fired even in the middle of reloading! Use this to your advantage! *Recognize the lost causes – one thing you have to accept as a medic is that you can’t save everyone, and some aren’t worth saving either. You won’t help anyone by dying yourself, so learn to recognize lost causes. If teammate dies in the open in a spot covered by two enemy snipers and a machine gun emplacement – trying to resurrect him will simply add your body on top of his. Leave him; you will serve your squad better by healing those who know how to use cover. *Be prepared to focus on healing. Medics primary role at all times is to keep the squad alive and healthy, but it's twice as true on defensive and safari missions. It is possible and even likely that in such missions you'll never get a chance to deal any damage at all. However without a skilled and dedicated medic such missions inevitably fail. Rifleman *Prone will help steady aim and increase accuracy especially for LMGs, don't forget to slide into it! Remember to try to corner hug if not prone. *Don't be afraid to spray and pray. You can spare the ammo. In PvE missions, stray bullets from your spray can actually wound/drop enemies. (Suppressing Fire) *Refill teammates ammo when they need it! No one likes the rifleman who is too busy running ahead solo to refill someones ammo. Engineer *Always help the medic with armour or the medic will die easily. *Make sure to repair your other teammate's as well. Armour may not be as good as health, but it helps keep players alive longer than just health alone. *Use your claymore in choke points or near areas where you know enemies will pass through. This is extremely useful when clearing any potential threats before proceeding by allowing the enemies to move toward you first. This can work extremely well against C98s, where they can easily one-shot kill a player in Hardcore Coop and decimate an entire team within seconds if not taken cared of quickly. Sniper *Try to hang back when the team moves forward into battle. A good sniper will pick off enemies from a far and also save their team when being flanked in doing so. *Prioritize targets on high ground or far away such as Demomen, Spec-Ops,or other snipers. It is easier for you to pick them off than a scopeless teammate. *Use your pistol in mid/close range situations if need be. Going into scope on your sniper at mid/close range will only limit your FOV. If you run out of ammo in your pistol clip, switching back to your sniper and spraying from the hip can also work in a pinch. *In PvE - Go for headshots! One headshot is faster than a couple of body shots and won't eat through your ammo like spraying would. Also, spraying constantly will only nuture bad habits and won't make you any better at aiming. Know Your Enemies Get to know what sort of enemies would appear before heading into a match. Certain classes were made to eliminate certain types of enemies, so it is best to know the most efficient way of handling a situation. please refer to NPC Enemies for more information about the enemies you will be facing Communicate With Your Team It is best to communicate with your team, either through normal chat or through quick chat. Quick chat is normally used for asking for a Medic to heal, a Engineer to give armour, or an Assault to give ammo. These request can be found by pressing F1, then either pressing F1, F2, or F3, depending on what you need. F2, F3, and F4 are also other communication methods. These methods are to normally be used during heated battle. It is best to use the normal chat to discuss a strategy or specify a request. One good example is how to take down the Heavy Gunner, or telling your sniper about the Spec Ops or Demoman. Communication is key to success. Edited by: 298812kl2 Edited by: Tenroujima